


Declaraciones

by Lilieth_Herly



Series: Fem!Lock; Las esposas detectives. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Fue su boca la que te llamó, lo único que hiciste fue ir hacia ella...
Relationships: FemSherlock/FemJohn, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Fem!Lock; Las esposas detectives. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687165
Kudos: 7





	Declaraciones

**Author's Note:**

> Ya es tiempo de pintar con escarlata la lista de mis historias... Debí comenzar antes de "Dulce" jajaja, pero supongo que nunca es tarde (◠‿・)—☆

Darle un beso fue un error. Aquellos labios escarlata que pedían a gritos ser tocados por los tuyos son los culpables, los criminales que te conminaron a la desesperación, fueron ellos los que te obligaron, los que totalmente silenciosos susurraban atrevidos tu nombre. Los que te llamaban.

¿Y cómo tú, una simple mortal, podría negarse? Por más que tu férrea voluntad sea la que te hace soportar el convivir pacíficamente con esos rasgos destructivos, sus labios fueron los que rompieron por fin la delgada tela que te separaba de la locura. De la oh dichosa locura. Venga a ti la demencia si eso desencadena nuevamente el loco palpitar de tu corazón, feliz serás de recibirla si de nuevo crece la oportunidad de tocar aquellos dulces labios. 

Mas lo sabes bien, no pasará... no al menos en un futuro inmediato.

—¿Qué fue eso? —te cuestiona, aun sentada en el sofá, mirándote confundida y sin la más mínima intención de levantarse. Completamente sonrojada, con la espalda golpeando la transparente puerta de la cocina, respondes, sin perder (todavía) la compostura;

—U-un beso. 

—No eso Joan, te estoy preguntando por qué —recalca Sheryl, de pie, poniendo a prueba tu cordura con su bata azul eléctrico arrastrándose por el suelo, exhibiendo sus hombros delgados y desnudos, donde apenas y se alcanza a notar la delgada tira de la blusa gris mate que usa debajo. Ella camina hacia ti, conforme avanza te ves en la necesidad de levantar la mirada, sus ojos de plata brillan, dividiendo lentamente a tu corazón de palpitar errático.

—¿Por-por qué? Es algo que la gran detective Sheryl Holmes no debería preguntar cuando ya tiene la respuesta —de un suspiro todo el aire acorralado en tus pulmones sale presuroso. No tienes idea de cómo es que aun puedes articular palabra, y mucho menos por qué todavía eres capaz de darles sentido.

—Quizá no, pero acabas de invadir de la forma más terrible mi espacio personal. Tengo el derecho de cuestionar todo lo que quiera —Sheryl termina acorralándote, tus ojos verde hoja la miran con intensidad, así como estás, toda llena de emociones, con Sheryl frente a ti, de esta forma que más de un millar de veces has soñado, solo las ganas de apoderarte una vez más de sus labios posee por completo a tus sentidos y pensamientos—. Ahora... sé que estás enamorada de mí, sé desde cuándo y cuál fue la razón que te dio el impulso para pensar en mí de esa manera...

—¿Entonces para qué preguntarme si ya lo sabes todo? —le interrumpes—. Si no te gusta la idea, recházame de una vez. —Por supuesto, vaya si no fuiste una tonta ilusa que creyó por un ínfimo segundo que podrías ser correspondida por esta hermosa mujer. Pero si tu corazón comienza a romperse por el inminente rechazo, tienes todavía el orgullo suficiente para partir con la frente en alto. Simplemente no soportarás que sus hermosos labios se burlen de ti, tu cordura depende de ello.

—Eres una torpe Joan, siempre te lo he dicho. Deja tus intentos por pensar, ese es mi trabajo. Si hubiese querido rechazarte ya lo habría hecho. 

—Entonces tú me...

—Por supuesto que sí. Después de todo, por mera lógica, nuestra relación terminaría en este punto, de una u otra manera. Pero no creas que te correspondo solo porque es "lo más razonable"... porque lo he pensado y... —¡Oh, cállate ya! Si tus labios no estuvieran sobre los suyos, lo más seguro es que eso le habrías gritado. Sinceramente no es que importe, toda palaba se te ha borrado de la mente mientras la estática que hay en tu cabeza no para de gritar de felicidad. Tus sentimientos y tu razón no caben de alegría. 

Los labios de Sheryl en definitiva y sin lugar a dudas son lo más delicioso que has probado nunca. La suavidad de su boca hace que olvides por completo los casi quince centímetros que hay de diferencia entre tu cabeza y la de ella, porque no importan en absoluto cuando los brazos delgados rodean tu cintura haciendo que tu pecho toque el suyo. El calor que se forma lentamente va rodeando sus cuerpos, envolviéndolas en la suave y cálida atmosfera con la que desde hace un tiempo has soñado. 

No puedes estar más que feliz de ser correspondida. El solo pensar en que finalmente hayas podido declarar tus sentimientos y más aun que estos sean correspondidos te ha liberado de una gran y pesada carga, el cerrojo de tus pensamientos puede dar ahora marcha atrás para dejar que cada una de las cosas que siempre has querido decir puedan salir sin recriminación alguna.

—Sheryl, la inspectora Georgia está aquí —dice el señor Hudson, del otro lado de la puerta. Con la respiración agitada Sheryl se separa de ti, antes de contestar besa tu mejilla sonrojada.

—Señor Hudson, ahora no atenderé a nadie. 

—Sheryl, esto es algo importante —grita la inspectora, golpeando la puerta, tratando de abrir. Es curioso, no sabes en qué momento la puerta se cerró con el seguro.

—Tengo aquí un asunto aun más importante —cuando sus bellos ojos de plata te miran el escarlata de tus mejillas igualan al color de sus labios.

—¿Qué podría ser? Creí que cinco hombres apuñalados con la misma arma, encontrados en puntos distintos de Londres, hallados a la misma hora, realmente atraerían tu interés —afirma Georgia, totalmente convencida de que Sheryl abriría la puerta en menos de tres segundos. Grande es tu sorpresa, pues también estabas segura Sheryl se alejaría de ti, cuando haciendo todo lo contrario se inclina nuevamente a tomar posesión de tu boca. Sus ricos y esponjosos labios se detienen por un momento, mira hacia la puerta y grita; 

—Vete, Gina...

—Georgia.

—Lo que sea, vete. Si para mañana no has encontrado alguien que resuelva el caso más rápido que yo, me encontraras en tu oficina.

—¿Porque no puede ser ahora?

—Estoy ocupada, vete.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que escuches a Joan.

—¿Escucharla? ¿Por qué debería quedarse callada? ¿Qué estás haciendo con ella?

—Demasiadas preguntas. Vete ya. Aun no empiezo, pero la avergonzarás si te quedas y la escuchas. — Sheryl te sujeta aún más fuerte por la cintura, regalándote una sonrisa comienza a besar tus mejillas. Con suavidad, sus labios se detienen sobre el lóbulo de tu oído, cuando su boca te lame, un gemido más bien por la sorpresa que por el placer sale expulsado de tu garganta.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué es lo que harás?

—Tendré sexo con ella. 

No es por la afirmación precisa de Sheryl anunciando claramente lo que pasará a continuación, que gran parte de tu sangre circula libre por la piel de tu rostro. No. El tan solo escuchar el extraño alarido de la inspectora que apenas pudo llegar a tus oídos, además de los pesados y apresurados pasos del señor Hudson descendiendo por las escaleras, crean en tu corazón un nudo así de grande. Y definitivamente, si tu reacción no es causada ante la vergüenza de la reacción de esos dos, seguro sí es por lo calientes que se sienten las manos de Sheryl acariciando sin descaro tus piernas mientras sus labios rojos besan tu clavícula.

El saber cuál es la opinión al respecto de la inspectora Georgia y el señor Hudson, bien lo sabes, no será la razón por la que no podrás dormir esta noche...

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, recuerda que cada comentario me anima a seguir escribiendo (◕ᴗ◕✿)...


End file.
